


Help Me Help You

by muchmoremajestic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Hiding out in Italy, on the run after helping Steve break the law and about to have hell rain down on this small plaza in the form of a CIA invasion all so she can bring a piece of tech to Avengers on the run.Unsure of why she ever doubted it, Sharon knows this is exactly the kind of thing her aunt would have done.





	Help Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Marvel Writing Challenge - Random Words, Random Characters. My prompt was: Sharon Carter, heir, winner, center." 
> 
> This takes place after the events of Civil War and Black Panther and before Infinity War.

Steve was certainly right about one thing. After she grabbed his shield and Sam’s suit from the evidence locker, Sharon had a giant target on her back. The CIA was after her. By the time Secretary Ross realized what she had done, that the shield and suit were gone and helping level a small airport, Sharon had already withdrawn her money and fled Germany.

It had only been a few weeks since the funeral but so much had happened that her eulogy felt like a lifetime ago.

There were many nights out on the road where Sharon wondered what her Aunt Peggy would think. Being the niece of the great Peggy Carter had felt like being an heir to a legacy that Sharon sometimes felt she didn’t deserve. Sharon spent her career between SHIELD and the CIA trying to stand on her own, never admitting who she was related to out of fear of being trapped in her aunt’s shadow. But now, out on the road on the run after throwing everything away, Sharon missed being a kid, spending time with her aunt learning self-defense and how to shoot.

What would Aunt Peggy think, of all that training now being used not by an agent, but a fugitive?

* * *

 

Going underground meant Sharon could only grab bits of news by catching news reports from TVs in cafes and browsing newspapers when she could find one. The news coverage was unforgiving, to say the least.

_“Avengers Destroy German Airport”_

_“Several Avengers Arrested After Airport Clash”_

_“Captain Rogers Breaks Avengers Out of Ultra-Max Security Prison”_

The fight at the airport and the breakout at the Raft were all the ammunition Secretary Ross needed to justify the Accords and go on the warpath, declaring he would crack down on anyone offering Rogers and the other fleeing Avengers support.

Steve and the others went from “Earth’s mightiest heroes” to “Public Enemy #1” seemingly overnight. Sharon’s stomach did a flip every time she got to read the news because she always expected to see the newest headline -

“ _Renegade Avengers Captured”_

Or worse, “Captain America killed while evading arrest”.

But her worst fears so far had not come to pass. Deep down, Sharon didn’t know what was worse - no news should be good news, but it killed her not to know if Steve and the others were okay. She knew she did what she could, but Sharon still wanted to help.

* * *

 

Sharon spent the past week hiding away in the mountains in Central Italy. It’s peaceful, and low key enough where she can feel comfortable stepping outside. After lunch, she returned to the hostel she was staying at. It was easier to hide in almost plain sight, amongst transient young tourists who would be gone after a few days.

There had been a couple of close calls, times where Sharon realized she was being followed by a CIA agent and had to make a quick getaway. Causing a few car accidents in speedy retreats. Even slicing an agent that actually confronted her. She felt bad about it, knowing the guy was just doing his job, but she wasn’t going to let them take her in.

So when Sharon returned to her hostel and saw her bedroom door ajar, she knew it could be anyone - hostel staff or some young asshole trying to rob some tourists - but she wasn’t going to take any chances. She reached into her bag, grabbed her gun and took the safety off. Getting into position, she put her back to the wall and slowly pushed the door open.

“Hello?” she called out. No answer.

She slowly stepped into the room. After making a few steps, she heard the door close behind her. Sharon snapped around and drew her gun. She recognized the intruder immediately.

In the corner, with his hands raised, was Everett Ross, one of the higher-ups in Sharon’s division of the CIA.

 _Shit,_ she thought. She aimed her gun directly at Ross’ head.

In a whispered voice Ross said “Don’t shoot. Sharon, please put the gun down. I’m not here to arrest you. I’m unarmed. Look.” He turned and raised his arms higher so that his shirt lifted up. She didn’t see any weapons, but she also wasn’t putting her gun down either.

“What are you doing here if you aren’t here to arrest me?”

“You have a common goal with a friend of mine since you both want to help Steve Rogers. I owe my friend a huge debt and he asked for help in finding you. We need to speak with you.”

“And why should I possibly believe you?”

“Sharon I’m a Deputy Task Force Commander at the CIA. If I knew where you were and wanted you arrested I would have had SWAT teams in here hours ago to drag you out while I sat at my desk hundreds of miles away. But there’s no SWAT team here. Just you and I, and only one of us is armed right now. Please. I can help you and together we can help Steve but I need you to trust me. Or at least, just hear me out for five minutes. You can even keep your weapon drawn on me if you’d like.”

Sharon figured she might as well follow Ross. If he was telling the truth, she wanted to take the chance to help Steve if she could. And if he was lying, then there probably was a SWAT team hiding outside her hostel, and she wasn’t getting out of there without Ross anyway.

* * *

 

Sharon followed Ross to the lakefront. Two rows of benches sat back to back lined the water’s edge. Some of the benches were occupied. One bench had two parents handling a fussy baby. Another had a man picking at his lunch and browsing his phone. There were a few empty benches, followed by a bench facing the water with an old couple. Surprising Sharon, Ross glanced around, took her to the bench backing the elderly couple’s, and sat down. Sharon followed suit. Confused as to why they didn’t choose a bench away from other people, Sharon turned to get a look at the couple.

Except when she turned around, the elderly couple wasn’t there.

Instead, sitting sideways with one leg up on the bench was T’Challa, the new King of Wakanda.

Sharon looked between T’Challa and Ross but had no clue what to say.

T’Challa began to speak. “Passersby are looking at an old couple feeding lettuce to the ducks. Reflectors, projecting an image around us and concealing what’s actually there. It’s scrambling what we’re saying as well. One of my sister’s many inventions. You can speak freely here, Agent Carter.”

He continued, “I need you to know that you can trust me.” T’Challa handed her a tablet, which began to play surveillance footage. The video showed the inside of a lab, with several Wakandan technicians working in the background. A tall cylindrical chamber stood next to an examination table. Bucky was sitting up on the table getting attended to by doctors with Steve and T’Challa talking to him. Eventually, Bucky entered the chamber, and Steve and T’Challa walked off camera. Sharon looked up at T’Challa when the video ended.

“Barnes is currently frozen while our scientists work on a way to remove the winter soldier conditioning from his mind. At his request of course.”

Sharon turned to Ross. “And the CIA is okay with all of this?”

Ross replied, “The CIA has no idea. And as long as I’m the Deputy Task Force Commander, it will stay that way.”

“May I ask why the change of heart?”

Ross looked down at his hands. “I have built a career being a man of the law. Trying to keep people safe. I believe in . . . justice. Given that we know Barnes was not responsible for the bombing in Vienna, and our pursuit of what turned out to be an innocent man seems to have exacerbated this whole mess, I’m . . .”

He searches for the right word. “ . . . sympathetic.” He glances at T’Challa. “And after a recent experience, I’ve learned that sometimes you have to do unexpected things rather quickly in the name of keeping innocent people safe. So I guess I’m a bit sympathetic toward Rogers as well. I don’t agree with trashing an airport and stealing a plane, but I get it.”

“So why are we here?”

T’Challa said, “I want to help Captain Rogers. He’s a good man, and if he’s going to be on the run he will need all the help he can get.” He takes out a small box-like device from an inner pocket of his jacket.

“My sister has made a transponder that will spoof any tracking data the CIA may have on Rogers’ location. It sends the data about their actual whereabouts to a computer in Wakanda, which goes through an algorithm and creates plausible but incorrect data, which gets fed back into the CIA’s database. In turn, any actual correct information the CIA gets is immediately deleted or amended,” T’Challa explained.

“So you’re sending the CIA on a wild goose chase.”

T’Challa shrugged. “Not so wild. The algorithm is not going to suggest that Rogers is hiding somewhere absurd like Antartica or behind the White House, but it will send the CIA far away enough to ensure that Rogers can safely move about without worrying about capture.”

Ross chimed in. “But for the algorithm to work, it _has_ to know where to misdirect from. So the transponder needs to be on Rogers’ plane.”

“And let me guess, you want me to give it to him?”

“Yes. I know he trusts you. And I know you helped him with Bucky in Germany.” T’Challa replied, “I would personally deliver it myself, but Captain Rogers is trying to keep his distance, to protect me and protect Sergeant Barnes. He’ll run away from me.”

“And he sure as hell is not going to speak with me,” Ross said. “If anyone is going to give him this transponder, it has to be someone he will trust. And frankly, someone who already doesn’t have anything to lose. Seeing how you’re already on the run anyway and -”

“And that being said, I also wanted to extend an offer of asylum to you for your help. If I can get you onto Wakandan soil, be it within the country or at an embassy, I can protect you from law enforcement and extradition.”

“I would continue to bury as much information about your whereabouts as well, but in case the info got out of my control you would still be safe. It’s a win-win all around,” Ross said.

“Well, I don’t know if I would necessarily say I feel like a winner right now but I’m in. Like you said, what do I have to lose? Do we know where Steve is right now?”

Ross said, “So far from what we can tell Rogers and the others have been making their way around most of Europe, never stopping for too long. Actually being a bit productive - a few weeks ago a small HYDRA cell was uncovered in Portugal, all wrapped up and captured just waiting for the authorities. No indication of how they were captured but it’s got Captain America written all over it. Our latest intel has found a group of known former HYDRA agents trying to smuggle weapons into southern Italy in Bari. Pretty safe to assume that’s where Captain Rogers may appear next.”

* * *

 

They traveled by plane to Bari. Sure enough, on the way there Ross received notice that more HYDRA agents were found captured.

“Now that the job is done Rogers and the others should be leaving shortly. We have to move fast.” Ross said.

“Here. Take this. When you are done, press it and I will pick you up personally.” T’Challa handed Sharon a black button.

Sharon walked to the town center. There were small shops and cafes that circled the plaza. By this time, the sun had already set, and the shops were closing for the day.

Her plan is, by all accounts, incredibly reckless.

A very simple way to kick the proverbial hornet’s nest.

And a guaranteed way to get to Steve to come to her.

Hiding out in Italy, on the run after helping Steve break the law and about to have hell rain down on this small plaza in the form of a CIA invasion all so she can bring a piece of tech to Avengers on the run.

Unsure of why she ever doubted it, Sharon knows this is _exactly_ the kind of thing her aunt would have done.

The tourists and locals left the plaza, and the cafes and shops all close. Sharon stared down the ATM next to a small frozen yogurt shop. Being on the run, she knew her accounts had been flagged, if not frozen entirely. Sharon pulled out her debit card from her wallet and walked over to the ATM. As soon as she entered her pin, the CIA would know she was there.

Sharon gave instructions to Ross to have as much communication about finding her, by name, as possible. If Steve and the others had been relatively successful in dodging the police so far, they had to have some way of listening to law enforcement communications.

She entered the pin, canceled the transaction and removed the card. She paused, just long enough to hear sirens approaching in the distance. She took off running down the old cobblestone streets. Past an old church, a police motorcycle rounded the corner. Sharon doubled back into the maze of narrow alleys. She could hear police cars on the main street and helicopters overhead.

 _A little much, Ross, don’t you think?_ she wonders.

Out of nowhere, she heard the sound of cars crashing to her right. From over the building, Sharon could see a red glow. She keeps running. Having no map or direction, running was all that Sharon could do.

Sharon made a right turn and somehow navigated her way back out to the main plaza. An agent is across the plaza, looking the other way. She hasn’t been spotted yet.

Suddenly, an arm wraps around Sharon from behind and a hand flies over her mouth. She’s being dragged back. Her instincts kick in and she begins to struggle. If they’re going to take her in, she’s not going without a fight. An elbow to the ribs hits armor. A stomp to the ankle makes her assailant stumble but not enough to let go.

They get to the alley and Sharon reaches for a knife on her waistband. As she’s spun around and pushed against a wall she swings the knife up toward her assailant’s throat.

With one hand, he quickly catches her wrist before the knife makes contact. With the other, he rips off his helmet.

She’s been searching for him for the past few days. Dying to know if he’s been okay for months.

Missing him ever since he kissed her and drove away in Germany.

But seeing Steve here, standing in the shadows of a back alley in Bari, is like looking at a ghost.

It’s only been a few months, but Steve looks like he’s aged several years. His hair is longer, and the natural highlights in his hair that used to shine in the sun are faded. Since she saw him last he’s grown a short beard. His uniform is a bit tattered. But it’s his eyes that give away how rough these past few months must have been.

He looks exhausted.

He lets go, smiles weakly and puts a finger to his lips. _Quiet_. They listen to the roar of the helicopters overhead. Steve says nothing but crouches in the shadows next to her against a large stack of old pallets. She puts her knife away and crouches down with him.

One of the choppers above is shining a spotlight searching for her. The light shines into the alley but the pallets conceal them both. The helicopter moves on, and still saying nothing, Steve takes Sharon’s hand and guides her further down the alley. They quickly walk in silence for a few minutes as Steve navigates through the twists and bends between the old stucco buildings. At the end of one alley, Sharon sees a stack of old cardboard boxes. Steve walks forward, glances around, and moves the stack gently, revealing a small cellar door in the ground.

He opens the door gently, climbs down some stairs and after a moment, reappears and waves her in. She climbs in and he closes the door behind her.

The cellar is partially finished, with what looks like a makeshift bedroom with a few old beds in one corner and an old microwave plugged into a wall. Further down the wall, Sharon can see a small room with the door ajar. A sink is visible. The unfinished half of the basement has a water heater and some pipes. It’s obviously a hideout, but there were no personal belongings to suggest that anyone is currently staying there.

Seeing her scan the room, Steve answers her question before Sharon can ask it.

“I’m breaking a rule, being down here. No returning to an old hideout.” Sharon turns around to face him. They stare at each other for a moment.

He breaks the silence. “So what the hell was that up there?”

“I missed you too.”

“Sharon, seriously are you insane?” The tone in his voice isn’t angry, just concerned.

“What were you thinking? We heard the radio chatter that you were found at an ATM trying to use your card. How could you not know -” He hears himself speaking, thinks about his words and closes his eyes and sighs.

“You did this on purpose. Of course, you did. Why?”

“I’ve got a delivery for you. From a few friends in high places. Knew you were in the area. But how could I get it to you if I didn’t know how to get in contact with you? What better way to make you show up?”

“Am I that predictable?”

“Well, you’re here, aren’t you?” He laughs. His smile feels like a punch in the gut.

She reaches into her bag and takes out the transponder and hands it to Steve. “Attach this to your plane. The signal will scramble any info the CIA gets on your location. They’ll be thrown off your trail no matter where you go. Support in Wakanda will make sure of it.”

“So King T’Challa sent you.”

“As I said, you have a lot of friends in high places. A lot of people care about you, Steve. We want to help.” She steps forward and cups his face with one hand.

“I don’t have much time. I had Sam and Wanda hold off some of the CIA agents while Nat is in the plane but I can’t make them wait -”

“I know. I know. It’s okay.”

Steve shakes his head and steps back. “It’s - it’s not okay. I’m so sorry, Sharon. For dragging you all into this mess. I -”

“Needed help and your friends made the choice to do so. We’re adults, Steve. We knew the risk and made the decision to help someone we care about to do the right thing.”

Steve is silent for a moment, letting her words sink in. “Thank you. I don’t know what I did to deserve the friends I have. ”

“You’re a good man, Steve.” His eyes look away, as if almost out of shame, but she says nothing.

“And what’s going to happen to you, Sharon? Do you have a way out of here?”

“Yes. After we leave here I’m heading into hiding in Wakanda. Getting asylum there.”

“Thank god. It’s a relief to know you’ll be safe. I really am sorry. I wish you didn’t have to run. I wish I could say. I wish -”

She leans in and cuts him off with a kiss. Sharon knows she’s breaking her own heart by doing this, but she doesn’t care. He kisses her back deeply. When they move apart, he hugs her and nuzzles his head against hers. The softness of the action catches her off guard. She wraps her arms around him tightly and they stand like that for a while.

Static from a radio breaks up the moment’s peace. Steve steps back to look at his equipment. Nat’s voice cracks on the radio. “Hey Steve check-in, please. I’ve got Sam and I’m picking up Wanda now. We need your location. We gotta get going ASAP.”

Steve sighs. “That’s my ride.” He lifts the radio. “I’m safe. At the hideout. Leaving shortly.” He says it begrudgingly.

Steve looks at Sharon and pulls her in for another embrace. They kiss again, for what feels like forever and never long enough, and they break apart again.

“I’ll make sure the coast is clear. Get ready to leave right after me. And again, thank you for everything. I wish things were different. Please be safe.” Steve says as he gathers his belongings.

“You too. And I know you want to protect me but please don’t be a stranger.”

Steve smiles. “I won’t.” He opens the door, peeks outside and leaves.

Sharon soon follows, pressing the black button. In moments, a plane appears above the alley in semi-stealth mode. Sharon climbs up the fire escape of the building and gets on the jet from the roof.

Off in the distance, she can see a plane rise up, and blend in with the night sky as it takes off.

For now, all that Sharon can do is wait for good news and hope for a day where they don’t have to run anymore. Where she and Steve can be something more than passing kisses amongst goodbyes in transient spaces. But she can rest a little easier now, knowing that they’re both safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Marvel fic. It's not a ship I have experience with, but I really enjoyed rewatching the movies and noticing details I hadn't before. I'm also muchmoremajestic on Tumblr. I'd love to know your thoughts. Also, because I'm new to this, if you can recommend other tags I should use, I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
